


The First Ever Buxom Beacon Babes Boob Brawl

by Typewriterman



Series: Discord Scenes [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dry Orgasm, Muffled Moan, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriterman/pseuds/Typewriterman
Summary: Pyrrha and Yang comparing their big tiddies, it starts off innocently and ends up being lewd - friendly competition into 'damn you're hot'Thanks to Xlth on the discord for the promptThanks to VinventVanNintendogh for the title
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Discord Scenes [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386199
Kudos: 7





	The First Ever Buxom Beacon Babes Boob Brawl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VincentVanNintendogh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentVanNintendogh/gifts).

Ruby let out a nervous laugh as she was quite literally cornered between Pyrrha and her sister, Yang. There were several occasions that Ruby could recall seeing a furrowed brow and gritted teeth on her sister's face. The same couldn't be said when it came to Pyrrha. The two young women had pounced on her the moment she walked through the door to her team's dorm room, completely topless while still wearing the red plaid Beacon Academy skirt, thigh-high socks and shoes.

"Ruby, you decide!" They both announced while thrusting their exquisite bare breasts toward her face. Not only were they much more stacked than Ruby's modest handfuls, Yang and Pyrrha were taller than her - one moreso than the next.

Pyrrha took full advantage of this fact by pressing herself much closer into Ruby's personal space than Yang, but the blonde settle for resting her rack on the girl's shoulders. Ruby instinctively pouted at what she perceived as a slight from being made to bear at least some of the weight that her sister proudly flaunted. _Was this a challenge, o sister of mine? Are you looking for a pair of slapped tiddies? Huh? _

"Well? Who's got the bigger goods, sis?" Yang jutted her chest forward to emphasize her question, not noticing her sister's souring mood. "You're gonna have to judge for us."

Pyrrha surprisingly enough didn't take Ruby's feelings into account and was just engaged in an answer even while trying to be polite as possible. "If you'd be so kind to judge, that is." Her competitive streak had a tendency to do that.

Taking as little a step as she had left, Ruby extricated herself from the gravity of the others' breasts and now sought to do the same from this whole situation. "W-while I'd love to settle whatever it is that's going on between you guys, I uh...don't think I'd be much of a neutral party, y'know? On account of me being sisters with Yang and all?"

"I don't mind the handicap," Pyrrha was the first the declare, which was quite a surprise to Ruby given the slightest of smirks making corner of the red-haired woman's mouth curl upward.

"Oh, a _handicap_, huh?" Yang scoffed and flashed a toothy grin of her own. With a slight twist of her torso she would have tit-slapped her sister unconscious if Ruby didn't dodge, and pressed her breasts against Pyrrha, making them bulge as the other Huntress-in-training stood her ground and pressed back. "Ruby knows I hate losing. But she knows even more that I hate when I don't win fair and square."

"Y-yeah, that's right!" Ruby caught her breath dodging the near-fatal attack but just as easily lost it again from the sight of the squished breasts before her eyes.

Yang pressed ever more forward but gained no ground as she looked up at the taller girl. "So I'd appreciate it if you don't make that kind of assertion again, Pyrrha."

"Right. Sorry about that." Even as she apologized as she always did, Pyrrha's tone was stern and the look in her green eyes was that of a Huntress in a fight.

Ruby gulped and chuckled nervously again. "Right, now that that's settled, why don't we all just get dressed and...?" In an effort to diffuse the tension she raised her hands up, palms forward to gently touch the girls' shoulders and guide them toward the beds where their clothes had been laid out. Just as Yang and Pyrrha turned to ask for her judgement again, and she grabbed handfuls of flesh that overflowed in her fingers more than twicefold.

Yang burst out into laughter at her sister's hijinks. "Aw Ruby, we haven't played house in years! Why the sudden change of heart? You know I still don't have any milk no matter how much you try, right?"

Ruby's flushed red from Yang's teasing and just wanted to dig a hole through the floor and live in it until graduation. She avoided the impish look in her sister's lilac eyes to instead apologize to Pyrrha, only to find her similarly red-faced and...drooling?

Pyrrha looked like she was trembling while Ruby continued to grasp her breast.

"Oho, what's this?" Yang sneered and reached out to fondle Pyrrha's other breast, succeeding to confirm her suspicions when the redhead whimpered and twitched from the touch. Yang licked her lips and brushed her thumb across Pyrrha's nipple, which was hard and a lovely shade of pink to compliment her milky white skin. "My my, it seems that the Untouchable Girl is a tad too sensitive, eh?"

"S-sorry..." was all Pyrrha managed out before gasping for breath.

Mesmerized by this revelation, Ruby clenched her hand a bit and watched with perverse glee at the taller girl's reaction. Pyrrha's slender and toned body bucked in the most familiar of ways. It was almost as if..

"Y'see that, dear sister?" Yang asked, seemingly coming to the same conclusion. "It seems you gave Pyrrha here a nice little 'O' from just fondling her a bit." This fact really delighted Yang as her thumb swirled and played around, then was joined by her index finger.

Recalling their skin contact just a moment ago, Yang found the revelation a surprise to be sure, but a welcome one. "Breast-to-breast doesn't get you, but hands do, huh?" Ever the brawler, she took hold of her own breast and ever so delicately brought her nipple to twirl around Pyrrha's and managed to elicit a very tasty-sounding gasp for air. "Check it out, Ruby! No hands!"

Ruby was speechless but drawn ever closer to her friend. She reached out with her other hand to lift Pyrrha's breast up, leaned in and gave an experimental lick.

"Mmmm!" Pyrrha clenched her lips tight and trembled under the assault, pinning her hands to her sides as a greater level of heat coursed through her core than Ruby's first touch. The next thing she knew, Yang's arm reached around her waist and Pyrrha felt the blonde's hand was rubbing up and down her back.

"_Looks like Ruby wants to play House with you instead of me, now,_" Pyrrha shivered when she heard Yang's velvety voice whispered into her ear, feeling the heat of her breath. After a clicking her tongue, Yang continued. "_I'll admit defeat this time. But you better not just stand there, either._" From behind her, Pyrrha felt Yang reach out to lift her arm and direct it to pull Ruby closer. In fact Yang once more pressed her body against Pyrrha, trapping her arm between her breasts, and pepper her slender neck with light kisses. By some telepathy the sisters managed to act in tandem with their kisses and licks and Pyrrha was cornered between them and clenched her thighs closer together as the heat inside began to boil over.

"Unh..." Pyrrha gasped and pulled Ruby tight against her. Ruby in turn opened her mouth and caught Pyrrha's nipple between her lips to suck and swirl her tongue around the nub. "Ah~" Yang brought her mouth to Pyrrha's and caught her before she screamed at the top of her lungs, delving her tongue into her mouth while muffling the girl's very loud climax.

"Mmm, congratulations, Pyrrha," Yang purred when she broke their kiss. "But I promise I won't lose next time." She licked her lips and pulled Ruby off as well, who was so entranced with suckling that she blubbered in surprise when she realized what was going on.

Pyrrha was out of breath and exhausted, with beads of sweat already dribbling down. "I-I'm so-..."

"Sexy? Yeah, I know." Yang winked and wrapped Ruby into a headlock, trying to bully her sister to play House with her too, much to the smaller girl's dismay.

Pyrrha let out a sigh and wiped away the sweat from her forehead. She could only nervously smile. If this is what winning was like, what would happen if she had lost?


End file.
